


Venery

by starcunning



Series: X'shasi's Petplay Outings [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Petplay, Pony Play, Shasiverse, This is kink content but not sexually explicit per se
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcunning/pseuds/starcunning
Summary: A few more riders came along to give their thanks to the host, and Shasi excused herself. She could hardly blame them for staring, she supposed, as she found herself watching the rest of the group prepare themselves. There were no few fine ponies, birds, and hounds among the lot, but looking at her own team she could not help but feel a sense of pride. No doubt it dwelt in the breast of every owner, trainer, or handler on the line—or else why go to all this trouble—but she let it linger nevertheless. As she dwelt in the moment, Pepper nudged her thigh, then nosed at the air from where she sat in the grass. Shasi followed the line of her gaze to see the foxes all in a group, listening intently to one of the staff as she gave some last-minute instructions.-----A petplay fox hunt.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Female Character(s), Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: X'shasi's Petplay Outings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705882
Kudos: 4





	Venery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mishibear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishibear/gifts), [seraphicrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphicrose/gifts).



> "Pepper," AKA Sokhatai Khayatin, belongs to mishibear.  
> V'jaela Firebird belongs to seraphicrose.
> 
> (Zenos, of course, belongs to Shasi.)

The morning was crisp and clear, dappled sunlight streaming into the cabin window to find its inhabitants all awake. The room smelled of leather—and of hay, from the makeshift stall in one corner where a pony had slept. He still rested there, calm and reflective, while his owner tried to cajole her puppy from beneath the blankets of her bed.

X’shasi was dressed already in tan breeches and golden yellow vest over her white shirt. With a sigh she outstretched a hand to proffer a slice of apple, and after a moment more of whining, Pepper pulled herself out from the rumpled blankets on the bed, nosing against Shasi’s hand as she took it. Shasi obliged her by ruffling the pup’s hair.

“Good girl,” she said, and was rewarded by Pepper’s tilted head and glad eyes. “Can you handle yourself for now?”  
Pepper answered with two low barks, and then she crept the rest of the way out of bed, stretching her arms briefly over her head before settling to her task.  
Shasi smiled, watching her settle on all fours and set to her task. Pepper liked the focus anyway, Shasi suspected; donning the things that made her transformation into a puppy more complete by herself allowed her to inhabit that headspace.

Her pony, on the other hand, better appreciated being led there, and she was happy to indulge him in that, too. He knelt there, waiting; eyes down, bits of straw still in his golden hair.  
“Good morning, Prince,” she said, lifting a hand to brush back his mane. He nuzzled against her thigh, nickering softly, as she stood over him.  
X’shasi undid the rope halter he wore and began to pick the straw from his golden locks in anticipation of brushing it.

He had been a prince once in truth, and while the others likely to be hunting today had been courteous about X’shasi and Pepper’s identities, the pair being something like public figures, Shasi did not anticipate they would be so genteel about her pony’s. That, as much as anything else, necessitated the white leather horse mask he wore. His hair brushed and braided, she slipped it into place, holding his head between her knees as she did the buckles. His tack was black, striking against his pallor, and well taken care of. The hoof boots he usually wore, though, were exchanged for a flat-footed pair in a concession to practicality.

By the time she was finished with him, Pepper was nearly ready, having changed into her bodysuit and paws. The suit was mostly the same dark navy color as her skin,  
The suit was a mottle of white and a dark navy that matched her skin, ticks and spots giving way to white legs and paws. She had a heart-shaped marking on the fur of her chest. In both sets of paws, Pepper crawled across the floor to approach. Her auri tail had been sheathed in fur and swung eagerly behind her as she wagged it, anticipating all that was to come.

Shasi held out her hand, and into it Pepper dropped the collar she had held in her mouth. Shasi smiled at the gesture, and patted her thigh to urge the pup closer. Then she knelt, and latched the collar around Pepper’s neck. It was the same pale gold as her limbal rings, which peered back at Shasi from behind that blue and white mask. Shasi patted her snout affectionately and rose.

Slipping on her coat and taking up her whip, Shasi led Prince out of the cabin, whistling for Pepper to follow. They went down to a meadow still glittering with morning dew. The Black Shroud was not so thick here, though looking up the rolling hills nearby Shasi could espy the manor house nestled between boughs as thick as any she’d seen in the Twelveswood. The lady of the house was not only the host, but a participant herself, and Shasi spotted her in the gathering crowd to approach.

Her husband was tacked up beside her, and X’shasi couldn’t help but smile. “Good morning, Addie,” Shasi greeted her, relying on the name she had gone by at previous meets and brunches.  
“Good morning to you,” the Elezen woman replied. “Doesn’t Oberon look fine today?”  
“What a fine chocobo he makes,” X’shasi agreed, and Oberon let out a pleased little trill, feathers rustling as he fluffed his wings. “I wanted to thank you for allowing us all to use your land. It’s lovely, but more than that, I know there is a bit of … risk, shall we say … involved in inviting us all into your home, and so into your life outside of these gatherings.”  
Addie waved a hand. “It’s nothing. We enjoy it, and are happy to aid wherever possible. Besides,” she said, looking down at Shasi with a canny little smile, “if you can do it, surely we can.”  
Shasi smiled at that, but couldn’t help glancing back. More teams had arrived, and while many were occupied with last minute adjustments to tack or costume, she caught at least one set of eyes directing curious glances at her and her pets.

A few more riders came along to give their thanks to the host, and Shasi excused herself. She could hardly blame them for staring, she supposed, as she found herself watching the rest of the group prepare themselves. There were no few fine ponies, birds, and hounds among the lot, but looking at her own team she could not help but feel a sense of pride. No doubt it dwelt in the breast of every owner, trainer, or handler on the line—or else why go to all this trouble—but she let it linger nevertheless. As she dwelt in the moment, Pepper nudged her thigh, then nosed at the air from where she sat in the grass. Shasi followed the line of her gaze to see the foxes all in a group, listening intently to one of the staff as she gave some last-minute instructions.

They were all kinds—from the broad-shouldered build of a Roegadyn to another Miqo’te like X’shasi, with more than a few other stops along the way—but all were dressed alike in their crimson bodysuits and hoods, faces obscured behind painted masks. They had come to the dinner the night before, but all of them had retired to the same cabin together and would not rejoin the wider group until after the hunt. There was the distant chiming of bells, and as the last faded, the foxes burst into motion.

Shasi watched them race across the fields, yipping with unrestrained joy as they loped through the grass. She couldn’t help but smile, their good cheer infectious—and with the knowledge that soon her pursuit would begin. When they were out of sight, Shasi filled the rest of the quarter-bell with tending to her team, assuring they were neither hungry nor thirsty, and with making the final adjustments to Prince’s tack. A few minutes before, she found her seat in his saddle and walked him in circles to warm him up, Pepper gamboling at his heels.

When the horn sounded, however, all their focus sharpened. Pepper darted out into the field, and Shasi touched Prince’s sides with her heels to race after her. She could feel the sun on her face and smell the grass and the dew, and the same joy seized her as did when she summited a difficult climb or faced a challenging opponent. They could see from the trampled grass where the foxes had gone, swiftly breaking off into their own routes, and Pepper chose one, pointing at the peacock blue flag at the trail head.

The grass lay flat a little ways before them, but at the treeline it changed. There were footprints in the soil, which Pepper dutifully tracked until they led into a bed of leaves and disappeared. Looking about, Shasi saw no trace of the next little blue flag that was fox-sign. Pepper barked twice, though, and was off through the leaves, Prince following after. He had a pleasant gait, sure even in the unsteady terrain of the forest, and soon they stood beside another little flag, Pepper pointing at it with one paw.

They went on in this way a little while, pursuing the fox deeper into the wood. Always the next flag was within sight of the last, though not always obvious. Other things pointed the way—broken branches and trampled underbrush, and the occasional footprint. It seemed to Shasi after a little while that the trail became easier to follow, the flags more readily spot, and she was pleased with herself—and with Pepper, who she told so in a fond voice.

That earlier burst of exhilaration gave way to a gentler joy, enjoying the forest and taking pride in her pets and how well they were doing, as well as no small amount of satisfaction in how they’d all taken to the hunt. The flags led them to the crest of a hill, and looking out, Shasi saw below a fallen log beside a small stream, a flag left there atop the stump of the fallen tree, and sighed with frustration to realize they’d been led back to a place they’d already been. She put one heel to Prince’s side, turning slowly in place so that she could scour the treescape for another sign. They lingered there a moment, but in the end Shasi conceded with a sigh that the only flag within view was the one they’d already found.

The hill was steep, so she dismounted and walked down, leading her pony after. He too snorted his indignation at the ruse—or so she thought, because upon observing him more closely she could see his shoulders shake with strangled mirth. Pepper bounded down the hill, barking happily, and they returned to the stump with the flag. The pup stood up on the log, looking around, and Shasi took her seat in the saddle once more to do the same.

She ignored that flag which they had followed before, and squinted out into the woods, shading her eyes with one hand as though the problem might be a surfeit of sunlight. Engrossed in her search, she was only drawn out of it when Pepper barked twice and ran into the stream. Shasi followed her, riding along the bank upstream. Soon, the pup seemed engrossed by the water, playing and splashing in it. Shasi called Pepper’s name, to little effect, and whistled, to no more.

Shasi let down the coils of the whip she held in her left hand, and with a flick of her wrist she cracked it in the air. Pepper yelped in surprise—she had never been touched—and seemed to straighten up. With one muddy paw she pointed out the flag on the far side of the stream, and Shasi turned Prince toward it, furling the leather thong of her whip once more. He balked at the water’s edge, but she simply tapped his flank with the long handle of the whip and he took a tentative step forward. They were across it in another step—his gait was quite long—and she lifted her hand to pat his neck affectionately.

Soon the trail bent back toward the meadow, and the three of them followed in haste, communicating without words as they spotted the next flag, and the next. Across the meadow, of course, was the encampment where they had all began—but more importantly, safety for the foxes. That gave them a sense of urgency, and they pursued as hotly as they had in the beginning.

Shasi spotted the fox crouched atop a bough overhead, and she signaled Pepper with a sharp, high whistle. No doubt the fox heard too, for they were soon tumbling to the earth and springing up to run. Pepper chased after her—for now that she could be seen clearly, this was certainly a vixen—and they surged into the meadow. She was faster than Pepper, this fox, and plenty agile, running serpentine through the grass. Shasi let Prince feel her spurs, and he bolted into the grass after them. She drove him hard, circling around the pair in the meadow. There were other foxes running through the meadow now, but Shasi was intently focused on hers—the one she knew was hers from the peacock-blue tag in her ear.

The fox was looking back at Pepper as Prince drew to a halt, but when she turned her face forward again she gave out a sharp yip of surprise. She tried to dash to one side, but Shasi wheeled Prince about and cut off her path. The tags at her ear clattered against one another, and Shasi looked past the blue tag to read the other signals. Try as she might—and she did try a few more times—the fox could not get around horse and rider. Shasi was not looking at her, though; she was looking at Pepper, who was closing in from the other side.

Pepper tagged the fox squarely in the back, and Shasi swung from the saddle with a triumphant whoop. The fox kept running, though not nearly with the spirit of a moment before, and Shasi realized it was to allow Shasi the simple joy of catching her. And so Shasi did, wrapping both arms around her and pinning her arms to her sides. Shasi pulled the fox in against her. She writhed, and Shasi could hear her panting, feel it hot against her neck, and felt something familiar in it.

The tail she tossed to Pepper, who barked happily and seemed eager to toss about and show off her precious prize. Shasi reached up then and swept the painted leather mask from the fox’s brow, intending to proffer that to Prince.

She halted for a moment, though, upon looking upon the fox’s face. Another Miqo’te stared back at her, her skin a deep tan and her markings trailing from the inner corner of her eye to frame her cheeks. Her hair was the same brilliant crimson as her rubber bodysuit, and her mismatched eyes met Shasi’s with some satisfaction.  
“You!” Shasi accused, tossing the mask aside. She laughed, and Jaela only grinned up at her. She did not stop smiling as Shasi “skinned” her out of her bodysuit with a chirurgeon’s scissor, and, taking her by the nape of the neck, said, “We’ll figure out what to do with you later, clever thing.”

It was a good hunt.


End file.
